


Desynchronized

by DJ_Sheep



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Grown up version, POV Female Character, both are adults, rain for suffering, scene in rain beacuse every k-drama that I love have one
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Sheep/pseuds/DJ_Sheep
Summary: "El destino podía ser tan cruel."HyeWon soulmate AU





	Desynchronized

Park Chaewon todavía era una joven sin experiencia, no pretendía suponer que conocía todas las verdades del mundo, pero existían cinco cosas de las que estaba completamente segura. 

  1. Amaba a su familia. 
  2. Tenía suerte de tener las amigas que tenía. 
  3. Lo mejor en el mundo era la comida o las compras. 
  4. Estaba total y locamente enamorada de Son Hyejoo…



Y la última cosa de la que estaba segura es que ellas no eran almas gemelas. Un trueno resonó en la distancia, iluminando el cielo oscuro mientras la lluvia caía a cantaros. El paraguas de color verde se resbaló de su mano, cayendo hasta el suelo y el agua salpicó sus piernas mientras Chaewon seguía de pie en medio de la calle, observando la marca de alma en la garganta de Hyejoon, que ya no era transparente o un dibujo de líneas oscuras sin ningún significado sino que se había coloreado de un profundo tono borgoña que por un segundo la había hecho creer que era una herida abierta. 

— Lo lamento…—murmuró su pareja con sus prendas oscuras escurriendo agua—. Lo siento tanto, Chaewon —suplicó antes de cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, dejando escapar un sollozo. Un sonido que consiguió estrujar su corazón porque de las dos, era Hyejoo quien siempre aparentaba ser la fuerte, era la persona en la que podía apoyarse y ahora se veía como si estuviera luchando para no caerse en pedazos. 

La conexión entre ambas existió desde el primer momento que se conocieron, incluso antes de cruzar palabra. Ellas se amaban, sabía que Hyejoo la amaba con todo el corazón sin importar que fuera una persona anormal que no poseía una marca de alma y ahora, cuando estaban por empezar a vivir juntas...el alma gemela de su pareja aparecía en sus vidas. 

El destino podía ser tan cruel. 

Quería gritar ante tal injusticia, quería llorar y maldecir a cualquier poder superior que estuviera jugando con sus existencias, pero lo único que podía hacer era quedarse quieta, observando el sufrimiento de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Quería acercarse, quería rodearla fuertemente con sus brazos y asegurarle una y otra vez que todo estaría bien sin embargo, seguía paralizada por el miedo, por todas esas inseguridades que trato de ignorar durante mucho tiempo. 

— No es tu culpa —dijo en voz alta, esperando que sus palabras se escuchará por encima del tenue sonido de la lluvia—. No estabas buscando a tu alma gemela, pero la encontraste. Eres más afortunada que la gran mayoría de las personas, deberías celebrarlo —murmuró mientras levantaba el paraguas del suelo para volver a cubrirse, bajando la mirada hasta uno de los charcos de agua. 

— No digas eso —reclamó Hyejoo mirándola con el rostro empapado, ¿de lágrimas o de lluvia? No quería saberlo. Esto ya era lo suficientemente duro—. No me importa lo que el destino diga que es mejor para mi. ¡Solo me importas tú, siempre has sido tú! —aseguró, acercándose y rodeándola con los brazos. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la sintió aferrarse con fuerza, ambas encajaban perfectamente de la misma forma que siempre, pero no era lo mismo. Un muro invisible se había levantado entre ellas. 

Deseó poder quedarse de esa manera por siempre. 

Hubo un momento de tensión, que terminó cuando la empujó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás sin siquiera mirarla. Si veía el rostro de la morena, si miraba la profunda tristeza y desesperación en sus ojos no sería capaz de dejarla ir. No podía aceptar que no estaban hechas la una para la otra. 

— No quiero que me busques más, por favor —dijo después de darle la espalda, huyendo de la tentación de regresar a su lado—. Adiós Hyejoo. 

— Chaewon…

Fue la última palabra que escuchó salir de los labios de la otra chica. Su nombre saliendo de sus labios con un tono tan lleno de vulnerabilidad, como si estuviera rompiéndole el corazón y, sabía que de eso estaba haciendo. Ese momento iba a perseguirla mucho tiempo después de su despedida. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
